<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Un lento ed una serenata by giulia_liddell</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694839">Un lento ed una serenata</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell'>giulia_liddell</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Festival di Sanremo RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, M/M, Teasing, amadello, i have no idea how to tag this stuff please forgive me, terribile tentativo da parte mia di scrivere lime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:42:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[originariamente postata su Tumblr]</p>
<p>Amadeus fa fatica a gestire Fiorello e le sue idee folli</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rosario Fiorello/Amedeo Sebastiani|Amadeus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Un lento ed una serenata</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Amadeus è un uomo morto. Non che sia una novità. Amadeus è un uomo morto da mesi: da quando è stato annunciato come presentatore del Festival di Sanremo 2020 per la precisione. Come ogni conduttore televisivo italiano Amadeus ha sempre saputo che condurre Sanremo equivale a mettersi sulla gogna pubblica ad aspettare i pomodori, ma non pensava che lui se la sarebbe cavata così male. Molti lo hanno odiato ancora prima che iniziasse ad organizzare il festival, poi ha fatto uno scivolone dietro l’altro e non c’era più speranza di tornare indietro. Scivolone. Che brutta parola.</p>
<p>Amadeus ha passato tutto il festival ad essere un uomo morto: prima le polemiche sulla lunghezza delle serate, poi le polemiche sull’esibizione di Achille Lauro, tutto condito da una serie di altri scivol- altre gaffe e, ah giusto, Bugo che abbandona il palco ad inizio esibizione in mondovisione e lo costringe a cercarlo fino alle cinque del mattino. È stato un festival stressante. Amadeus sente che avrà bisogno di dormire per almeno un mese.</p>
<p>Ma nessuna di queste cose è il motivo per cui, in questo momento, Amadeus è un uomo morto. No. C’è di peggio, di molto peggio e questo peggio si chiama Rosario Fiorello.</p>
<p>Amadeus era sicuro che Fiorello avesse qualcosa in mente per la finale del Festival e infatti eccolo qui, che lo trascina in un lento, accompagnato da tutta l’orchestra, davanti a tutto l’Ariston, in mondovisione. E non solo un lento, no… Perché Fiorello potrebbe accontentarsi di fare due passi, fare una risata e poi continuare con un qualche sketch, ma ha deciso che vuole davvero far morire Amadeus a quanto pare. Ballano per minuti interi, Fiorello lo tiene stretto e vicino, pericolosamente vicino, una delle sue mani scivola in basso, Amadeus sta perdendo almeno dieci anni di vita e per concludere un colpo d’anca lo fa quasi cadere. Amadeus è sicuro che non ci sia assolutamente più nessuna traccia d’aria nei suoi polmoni e Fiorello si comporta come se niente fosse successo. Amadeus è un uomo morto da mesi, ma questo è il vero colpo di grazia.</p>
<p>Sente che deve scappare dal palco più in fretta che può, non è decisamente in condizioni di restare lì, in mondovisione, però è pur sempre il conduttore, lo show deve andare avanti e lui deve mantenere un po’ di contegno. Amadeus sa che Fiorello deve cantare una canzone adesso, quindi si concentra il più possibile su quello per mantenere la sua professionalità. Ma che professionalità? Chi vuole prendere in giro? Come minimo ha assunto il colorito di un pomodoro, come massimo ha un’- No. No, non ci vuole neanche pensare. La consapevolezza di essere in mondovisione non lo abbandona neanche per un attimo. Passa dell’acqua a Fiorello, cerca di pensare ad altro, ma vede che Fiorello ha uno sguardo strano, che sorride come se avesse qualcos’altro in mente e in quel momento si affretta a scappare dal palco.</p>
<p>Fiorello è uno showman eccezionale. Nessuno lo può negare. È divertente, è coinvolgente, è elegante. Amadeus lo osserva dal backstage e sta quasi per rilassarsi, quasi. Poi Fiorello comincia a cantare e Amadeus si sente avvampare di nuovo. È “Amore, fermati” di Fred Bongusto. È certo al cento per cento che Fiorello l’abbia scelta apposta. Per quello lo ha guardato in quel modo, per quello se la stava ridendo tanto. Si stava pregustando questo momento, consapevole dell’effetto che avrebbe avuto. Non puoi flirtare con un uomo per cinque sere di fila, cantargli due serenate, ballare un lento del genere con lui davanti a migliaia di spettatori ed aspettarti che il poveretto mantenga la sua sanità mentale… E il suo contegno… E la sua dignità… E la sua professionalità… Amadeus sente di essere nel deserto da quanto ha caldo in questo momento. Qualche tecnico lo guarda con preoccupazione, con una faccia che dice “No, se mo’ il conduttore ha un malore siamo proprio finiti.”. Amadeus fa un gesto con la mano per comunicare che tutto va bene e si allontanano.</p>
<p>Adesso Fiorello sta ballando a tempo di musica e Amadeus sente un bruciante bisogno di dare testate ad un muro o fare una doccia gelata. Altro che il suo ansiolitico, quest’uomo è la sua personale tortura.</p>
<p>Finalmente la canzone finisce, Amadeus torna sul palco per portare via Fiorello prima che combini altri danni. Hanno il tempo della canzone di Diletta, poi Amadeus deve dare la pubblicità e poi hanno più o meno… Dieci minuti di pubblicità? In ogni caso è abbastanza tempo per prendere a botte Fiorello.</p>
<p>Il futuro punching ball di Amadeus, nel frattempo, se la sta ridendo alla grande mentre il conduttore lo trascina in un angolo appartato del backstage. Amadeus lo spinge contro un muro «Adesso mi spieghi che cazzo avevi in mente?» dovrebbe sembrare furioso, ma con quella faccia rossa sembra solo disperato. Fiorello continua a sorridere «Come non ti è piaciuto?» chiede con finta innocenza e Amadeus gli vorrebbe tirare un pugno. «Mi stai davvero chiedendo se mi è piaciuto?! Se mi è piaciuto stare sul palco dell’Ariston, durante la finale della trasmissione più importante della televisione italiana, IN MONDOVISIONE, con te appiccicato addosso che rischi di far venir un’-» Amadeus si interrompe di nuovo di botto, se anche solo ci ripensa il rischio diventa nuovamente molto reale. Fiorello resta lì un po’ confuso, un po’ sorpreso ed un po’ compiaciuto. «Oh. Non credevo che…» non finisce la frase, ma fa un gesto verso il bacino di Amadeus. Se possibile adesso Amadeus è più incazzato di prima «Ah, tu non credevi?» risponde sarcastico tra i denti spingendo ancora di più Fiorello contro il muro e poi aggiunge «Ciuri, questa te la farò pagare cara.» un attimo prima di baciarlo. Amadeus non credeva che si potesse trasmettere la rabbia attraverso i baci, ma in un qualche modo ci è riuscito. Fiorello improvvisamente ha perso tutta la sicurezza che lo ha guidato fino adesso, perché in questo momento il controllo ce l’ha Amadeus e le sue gambe sono diventate gelatina. Il conduttore lo pressa contro il muro con tutto il peso del suo corpo e le sue mani gli stringono i fianchi con forza. Quando Amadeus si allontana, Fiorello si ritrova a spingere in avanti la testa per cercare ancora contatto, ancora un bacio. Ormai non capisce più niente. Amadeus gli sorride e se ne va tutto a un tratto senza dire nulla per annunciare la pubblicità.</p>
<p class="">Se al rientro dalla pubblicità Amadeus ha un sorriso più soddisfatto del solito e Fiorello misteriosamente non si ripresenta sul palco per quasi venti minuti, nessuno se ne accorge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>